The Love Begin
by Stephen Zac
Summary: Kau hidup bukan di dunia sihir, dimana segala sesuatunya dapat berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Disinilah jalanmu dimulai, dimana pertemuan, pengorbanan, perjuangan, mimpi juga perpisahan dapat terjadi kapan saja. Sampai kau berpikir, untuk apakah kau lahir di dunia ini? ChanBaek/BaekYeol, GS and another EXO pairs!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya.**

 **Main Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other Cast: EXO dan yang lainnya menyusul**

 **Warning: TYPO! GS! School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari, memasuki musim gugur dimana gerbang sekolah SMA Seoul tampak lengang oleh murid-murid yang baru datang untuk memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Seorang siswa dengan penampilan yang tidak terlalu rapi, berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan headset yang terpasang melalui ipodnya. Menikmati lagu yang tengah diputar sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

"Yo Park! Apa semalam kau tidak datang heh?", ucap lelaki bersurai pirang yang baru saja menepuknya, mereka tampak seperti dua tiang yang sedang berjalan dan tidak sedikit para siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikan mereka. "Tidak, kau pikir aku bisa keluar? Ayahku terlalu baik hati hingga menungguku didepan pintu kamar", balasnya mendengus.

Ya, mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Jika yang memiliki alis yang tajam dan _half cannadian_ ini adalah Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Maka yang bersurai merah dan mempunyai mata bulat adalah Chanyeol —Park Chanyeol.

Mereka hanyalah siswa biasa tapi walaupun begitu banyak yang diam-diam menatap mereka dengan kagum. Si pirang yang bergelar kapten basket sekolah dan si merah yang bergelar MVP sekolah.

 _Two handsome man, perfect!_

"Slow dude, kau tetap harus mentraktirku karena tim yang kuplih menang", Kris berlalu ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka. "Aku bahkan tidak menontonnya ck lebih baik aku ke kantin saja", acuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat, dia sangat lapar.

Tuan Park terus menjaganya di depan pintu karena tahu anakanya akan menonton pertandingan basket jalanan padahal sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas, otaknya dibuat berpikir sepanjang malam. Hei, dia tidak mempunyai otak cemerlang seperti Kris, jadi wajar kalau sekarang dia sangat lapar karena energinya sudah habis akibat berpikir terlalu lama.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang dipesannya, sekotak susu, seporsi kimbap juga dua buah roti. Dia berjalan mencari meja kososng dan langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sampai seseorang—lagi-lagi menepuknya. "Hyung!", ucap lelaki berekspresi datar, sangat datar sambil duduk di depannya. "Ada apa bocah? Kau dan Kris sepertinya sangat menyebalkan pagi ini", Chanyeol menjawab cepat, tahu jika itu salah satu teman terdekatnya—selain Kris.

"Kau tetap harus membayar tiket masuknya hyung! Aku sudah memesannya, aish kalau aku tahu kau tidak datang, aku bisa mengajak Luhan hyung untuk pergi", jawab Sehun—lelaki berkulit putih dan tampan dengan wajah minim ekspresi itu. "Berhentilah mengeluh, Sehun", ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundaknya santai.

Sehun tidak menanggapi dan hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kantin. Kantin pagi ini lumayan sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang sekedar mengobrol atau mengerjakan sesuatu sambil makan. Sampai matanya melihat seorang siswi bersurai cokelat yang hanya diam memperhatikan temannya berbicara.

"Hyung, lihat dipojokan. Perempuan pendek itu hanya diam padahal temannya sedang berbicara, dia teman sekelasmu kan?", ucap Sehun sambil menoleh ke seniornya itu. Chanyeol mendengus 'kau juga seperti itukan!' pikirnya, namun tetap melirikkan ekor matanya ke objek yang dimaksud. "Ya, dia Byun Baek", sambil berdiri dia menatap Sehun. "Aku ke kelas duluan, ingat latihan basket sepulang sekolah", ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia melirik ke arah siswi bersurai cokelat tersebut.

Si Byun Baek atau Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengenal anak itu tapi yang Chanyeol tahu dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun. Byun Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat acuh, jarang tersenyum—hampir minim ekspresi seperti Sehun—jika Chanyeol pkir-pikir.

Siswi satunya, kalau tidak salah bernama Zitao. Murid pindahan yang selalu menempeli Baekhyun kemanapun dia pergi, hanya Zitao yang selalu Chanyeol lihat bersamanya walaupun Zitao sesekali diacuhkannya.

 _Terkadang hidup selalu tidak adil padamu. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, terkadang tidak cukup membuatmu puas. Terkadang kau perlu menyerah dengan keadaan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ehem!** Hallo, beberapa dari kalian mungkin pernah membaca cerita ini hingga chap 3/? . Cerita ini akan berbeda pada chapter 2 dan 3 nya, setelah sekian lama saya memutuskan untuk me-remake sendiri. Ini akun saya setelah akun yang satunya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka.

Maaf jika cerita ini membosankan, saya menulis juga karena ini sedang liburan #plak. Terimakasih dan tinggalkanlah jejak kalian!

Sampai jumpa UHUYYY #ChanyeolBaekhyunClub


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya.**

 **Main Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other Cast: EXO dan yang lainnya menyusul**

 **Warning: TYPO! GS! School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut kecilnya, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi dengan membawa beberapa buku bacaan. Gadis mungil ini terlihat sangat lelah, ingin sekali rasanya dia cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat.

Saat akan melewati lapangan, Baekhyun berhenti untuk mengecek ponselnya. Terdapat beberapa misscall dari orang yang sama, setelahnya Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya sambil menghubungi kembali nomor tersebut. Agak merapikan buku bacaan yang dibawanya, Baekhyun berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

 _Sepasang mata itu melihatnya._

 _._

Apartemen sederhana, dengan ruang tamu juga dapur. Beberapa perabotan minimalis, dilengkapi dengan pemanas untuk membuat tubuh tetap hangat saat musim dingin tiba. Kamar bernuansa putih dengan ranjang single size di tengahnya, terlihat nyaman walaupun tidak besar.

Pemilik kamar merebahkan dirinya, melepas lelah dengan kegiatan di sekolah. Baekhyun heran, kenapa rasanya bersekolah sangatlah melelahkan padahal hanya perlu mengerjakan tugas dan mendengarkan para saem menerangkan.

Saat akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat, Baekhyun langsung membacanya. Membalas seperlunya lalu pergi melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Keadaan kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar guyuran shower yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

.

"Aku pulang", seperti biasa Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu menutupnya. Dilihatnya ruangan minimalis nan bersih, sofa di ruang tengahnya bersama dengan televisi. Dapur yang rapi dengan peralatan memasak yang cukup memadai. Rumah yang asri, dengan beberapa kamar di dalamnya.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu dan memakai sandal rumahnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur sambil sebelumnya meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas, lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Hyung sudah pulang?", tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pembatas dapur. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya—kaget, lalu tersenyum. "Hm, kukira tidak ada orang di rumah. Dimana Seokjin?", Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus kepala si bungsu.

Bocah bernama Taehyung merengut lalu menggeleng, "Seokjin hyung belum pulang, katanya dia ada tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Hyung, lapar", adu Taehyung lucu lalu mengelus perutnya sendiri. Chanyeol gemas dibuatnya, "baiklah hyung akan memasak, kau mau apa?"

Taehyung melonjak girang, "apapun, aku ingin telur dadar juga hyung!", lalu bergegas duduk di meja makan. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan lalu segera membuatkan makanan untuk adiknya, tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Dalam hitungan menit, sepiring bulgogi juga telur dadar tersaji. Mereka makan dengan Taehyung yang selalu memuji masakan kakaknya, tak lupa Chanyeol menyisihkan lauk untuk adiknya yang lain, siapa tahu Seokjin lapar saat pulang.

Chanyeol melihat adiknya yang berumur 8 tahun itu, saat melihat Taehyung makan dengan lahapnya dia sudah merasa kenyang. Di rumah ini, rumah yang tidak terlalu besar hanya di tinggali oleh keluarga kecil ini. Chanyeol adalah kakak tertua, Seokjin yang paling tengah duduk di tahun ke- 3 SMP Seoul dan sebentar lagi akan ujian—sama seperti dirinya. Oh tidak lupa juga kepala rumah tangga, Tuan Park Kangin.

Keluarga Park membuka sebuah restoran kecil, ayah Chanyeol adalah seorang koki sekaligus pemilik restoran tersebut. Setiap harinya Tuan Park akan pulang sekitar jam 9 malam bahkan bisa hingga larut malam, sesekali Chanyeol atau Seokjin akan membantu ayahnya bila ada waktu luang ataupun di hari libur. Tentu saja si kecil Taehyung akan ikut—tidak membantu—namun hanya duduk di dekat meja kasir, takut sendirian di rumah katanya.

Tuan Park merupakan ayah yang baik—walaupun menyebalkan—menurut Chanyeol, salahkan Chanyeol yang sudah tahun ke-3 dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian malah akan pergi keluyuran. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Tuan Park langsung saja berjaga di depan pintu kamar anak sulungnya.

Memberikan petuah-petuah di depan pintunya seperti ' _ingat sebentar lagi ujian', 'Appa ingin kau lulus dengan baik', atau 'kerjakan tugasmu, tenang saja Appa akan akan selalu menemanimu'_ , yang mana menurut Chanyeol sangat konyol. Chanyeol yakin sekali ayahnya lebih cerewet dari mendiang ibunya.

Menghidupi tiga orang anak tanpa bantuan istri, Nyonya Park sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka sesaat setelah Taehyung lahir. Pendarahan hebat tidak dapat dihindari saat itu, itulah terakhir kali Chanyeol dan Seokjin melihat senyum ibunya.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada si bungsu, karena diantara mereka bertiga hanya Taehyung yang tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan ibunya saat dia baru lahir hingga sekarang. Taehyung sangat mirip sekali dengan ibunya, senyumnya yang menawan dan juga paras wajahnya. Agak berbeda dengan Chanyeol maupun Seokjin yang lebih mirip ayah mereka.

"Aku pulang", suara anak remaja yang masih agak kekanakan terdengar dari balik pintu. Seokjin langsung bergegas masuk, mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung ke kamar saat melihat kakaknya di depan meja makan, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya setelah kekenyangan dan ingin tidur katanya.

"Oh hyung, kau sudah pulang?", dengan santai Seokjin bertanya sambil mengambil lauk yang ada di meja dan memakannya. "Ya, belajar kelompok dengan siapa heh?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja dengan Jimin, tidak mungkin dengan bola basket kan?", balasnya lalu menyeringai ke arah kakaknya. Chanyeol merengut, lalu bangun dan mengapit leher adiknya di antara ketiaknya. "Aduh—hyung lepaskan, kau bau sekali", sarkas Jimin sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya. "Oh inilah aromaku dengan bola basket, Park. Rasakan ini rasakan!", Chanyeol mengusak rambut adiknya dan mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Yah—uhuk—hyung!", segera Seokjin menginjak kaki Chanyeol lalu melepaskan diri berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Hingga sebelum pintu tertutup, Seokjin berteriak setengah mengejek, "makanya cari pacar sana, dasar tidak laku, wlee". Chanyeol melotot lalu berteriak kesal, "Yah! Aku tampan, para wanita menganggumiku!".

.

Restoran mewah itu terlihat ramai akan pengunjung yang ingin makan maupun berbisnis, seorang wanita terlihat duduk sendiri sambil memesan makanan kepada pelayan. Baekhyun terlihat _cassual_ dengan dress selututnya juga _coat_ putih yang berada di pundaknya, _flatshoes_ yang membungkus kaki mungilnya terlihat sangat manis.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun menggerutu. Jika bukan karena orang ini yang memaksa untuk makan malam disini, Baekhyun lebih memilih menggunakan hoodie dan sepatu ketsnya. Namun tidak mungkin menggunakan hoodie di restoran mewah kan?

Tak lama seorang pria tampan mengenakan jas kerja datang, melonggarkann ikatan dasi dan duduk di depan Baekhyun. Seakan sudah terbiasa, Baekhyun hanya melihatnya datar. "Hei cantik, sendirian saja?", kekeh si pria lalu mengerling.

Baekhyun mencibir, "hentikan oppa, kau menggelikan. Jadi ada apa?".

Suho tertawa pelan lalu menjawab santai,"aku hanya ingin makan malam denganmu, apa salah?". Suho memajukan bibirnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau menurutmu aku akan kembali, tidak tetap tidak". Suho menatap sepupu cantiknya sejenak, "Baek, sampai kapan?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan topik sensitif menurutnya.

Tak lama setelah itu pesanan Baekhyun datang. "Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu, makanlah oppa".

Suho hanya menghela nafas, susah sekali membujuk Baekhyun. Akhirnya Suho hanya menurut, mereka makan dengan tenang.

Setelah makan malam singkat, Baekhyun menolak untuk diantar pulang sepupu tampannya. Baekhyun bilang dia bisa pulang sendiri, Suho hanya cemberut. Akhirnya Suho memeluk Baekhyun sejenak dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya memandang mobil sepupunya hingga berbelok di tikungan.

Saat akan berbalik untuk menuju halte, Baekhyun menabrak dada seseorang. Sehingga bawaan orang itu jatuh, refleks Baekhyun segera mengambil barang orang tersebut dan langsung menyerahkannya. Menggumamkan kata maaf lalu membungkuk singkat, dia sendiri yang agaknya ceroboh berbalik atau memang orang ini tidak melihatnya sih? Pikir Baekhyun sebal.

Pergelangan tangannya ditahan saat Baekhyun akan melangkah, "Byun Baekhyun?". Baekhyun berbalik memandang orang yang dengan lancang memegang tangannya juga memanggil namanya.

Sepasang mata bulat, snapback yang membungkus rambut merahnya, dan raut wajah konyol. Park Chanyeol tersenyum, "ternyata benar kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Sadar akan itu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya. Dengan datar Baekhyun menjawab singkat, "makan". Lalu beralih menghadap restoran di depannya.

Chanyeol hanya ber-oh kecil, lalu bertanya heran, "sendirian?". Baekhyun hanya menjawab, "hm. Maaf telah menabrakmu, aku permisi". Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya melongo saat Baekhyun melengang begitu saja melewatinya.

' _Cih, jutek sekali_ ', pikirnya. Namun setelah itu dia berdehem, agak kaget dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang agak menawan—berbeda saat di sekolah. Tersadar tujuan awalnya, dia menepuk dahinya dan bergumam, "gawat, aku harus cepat."

Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari kencang menuju restoran ayahnya, tidak jauh dari restoran dimana dia bertemu Baekhyun tadi. Ayahnya mengeluh karena Chanyeol lama membeli bumbu dapur, dan Chanyeol hanya merengut karenanya.

Sejenak Chanyeol terpesona akan kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun, banyak dari murid kelasnya yang membicarakan bagaimana dingin dan angkuhnya dia. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah peduli akan gosip selain basket. Namun baru pertama kali dia berbicara dengan Baekhyun, suaranya yang lembut, aroma stroberi yang tercium olehnya saat dia bertabrakan tadi. Bahkan rasanya mirip Taehyung yang suka juga memakai produk beraroma stroberi.

Hanya saja mata itu, mata coklat tanpa binar. Sorot matanya begitu dingin seakan membekukan apapun yang dilihatnya, terkesan hampa. Entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik namun kaku.

Sadar akan lamunan yang tidak-tidak, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Disusul dengan teriakan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu karena restoran cukup ramai, sadar atau tidak bahwa Byun Baekhyun mampu membuatnya penasaran akan sosoknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

#aheww chapter 2 up, menulis ini tuh sambil nunggu lampu nyala. Semoga readers tidak bosan dengan alur yang amburadul #plak

Pendek ya? Iya emang sependek BBH kok /dibuang/ ehe mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya.**

 **Main Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other Cast: EXO dan yang lainnya menyusul**

 **Warning: TYPO! GS! School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Seoul merupakan SMA favorit karena selain menonjolkan kurikulum pengajar yang bagus, ekskul di SMA Seoul rata-rata sudah mencapai nasional, bahkan ada pula yang go internasional.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Chanyeol masuk ke SMA ini, selain karena ayahnya yang ingin Chanyeol masuk ke SMA ini disebabkan pendidikannya yang bagus. Chanyeol ingin mengikuti klub ekskul yang ada—basket.

Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, sebagus apapun sekolah yang ada. Kepribadian seseorang sangat sulit untuk dirubah bukan?

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan nelangsa. Kenapa pagi-pagi dirinya sangat sial? pikirnya. Bermula dari dirinya yang telat bangun, lalu Taehyung yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan membuatnya harus rela terlambat pagi ini.

Namun netranya melirik sosok pendek di sampingnya, Byun Baekhyun yang juga terlambat dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya. Lalu saat pintu gerbang terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang membuat Chanyeol komat kamit menyumpah.

Jika guru yang berjaga adalah Sungsim seongsaenim yang lemah lembut, maka ini adalah kebalikannya. Kyuhyun seongsaenim menatap murid yang terlambat—oh jangan lupakan penggaris kayu di tangannya. Wajahnya seakan-akan seperti monster yang siap menerkan mangsanya, dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun songsaenim melirik tag nama murid yang terlambat. "Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, apa kalian janjian untuk terlambat?", tanyanya sinis.

"T—tidak saem", Chanyeol menjawab takut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua berdiri di lapangan sampai jam istirahat", putus guru tampan tersebut.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan, kemudian menjawab kompak. "Baik seongsaenim".

Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri di lapangan sekolah. Ini sudah akan memasuki musim panas, dan lapangan ini adalah outdoor. Bisa dibayangkan kan sepanas apa rasanya?

Keringat membasahi dahi Chanyeol, bajunya sudah agak basah di bagian belakang. Dirinya melirik sosok mungil di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk sedari tadi. 'Apa dia baik-baik saja?', pikir Chanyeol.

Saat akan berbisik untuk bertanya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berteriak lebih dulu.

"CIEE CHANYEOL SUNBAE DIHUKUM SAMA CEWE CIEE", oh itu Kai salah satu hobaenya yang duduk di kelas 2—teman sekelas Sehun.

Chanyeol segera menegok ke atas, seperti yang sudah di duga. Kai menyeringai bersama Sehun di balik jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Chanyeol mendengus lalu memberikan tatapan mematikan sambil melotot seakan berkata ' _awas kau Kim Jongin, ku kutuk pesek tahu rasa_!'. Oh Chanyeol, kan Kim Jongin agaknya memang sudah err pesek?

Ditatap seperti itu, Kai hanya cekikikan bersama Sehun. Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, dia kembali menaruh perhatian kepada si mungil.

"Emm Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?", bisiknya pelan.

Baekhyun masih tetap menunduk, tidak menjawab. Chanyeol agak khawatir, bagaimana bila dia kemasukan roh atau sejenisnya? Oke Chanyeol mulai melantur.

Chanyeol membungkuk, melihat wajah Baekhyun untuk memastikan. Ternyata wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat, dengan keringat yang membanjiri poninya.

Saat Chanyeol akan bertanya lagi, matanya membulat dan suaranya tertahan. Byun Baekhyun limbung ke arahnya dengan dahi yang berada di pundak Chanyeol, dengan segera Chanyeol menahan pundak Baekhyun.

Dengan sigap digendongnya tubuh Baekhyun di depan, lalu berlari dengan wajah khawatir hingga sampai di UKS. Tidak peduli bagaimana Kyuhyun seongsaenim memarahinya nanti, Chanyeol harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke UKS.

"Saem tolong, Baekhyun pingsan", Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung membawa Baekhyun masuk lalu menidurkannya di ranjang UKS. Saem yang berjaga sempat terkejut sesaat saat melihat bagaimana cepatnya orang ini melewatinya, lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang.

Heechul saem segera melakukan pemeriksaan, Baekhyun terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol bertanya dengan cepat, "bagaimana saem?".

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya asam lambungnya naik, apa kalian dihukum? Kulihat kalian cukup berkeringat", jawab Heechul sambil menatap murid didepannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu berkata polos, "kukira dia tidur atau kemasukan penunggu sekolah". Heechul hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan konyol muridnya.

"Dia tidak kuat panas, ditambah badannya yang tidak fit, menyebabkan Baekhyun pingsan. Nah kau buatlah teh hangat, berikan kalau dia sudah siuman. Aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun bahwa murid yang dihukumnya masuk UKS", ucap Heechul lalu meninggalkan UKS.

"Terima kasih saem", Chanyeol membungkuk singkat.

Tatapannya kembali terpaku pada sosok yang terbaring di depannya, mengusap keringat yang ada di dahi Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Kau membuatku hampir jantungan tahu", bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, pandangannya agak sedikit kabur. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan perutnya terasa seperti di aduk-aduk, membuatnya mual. Saat pandangannya sudah menajam, dia melihat ruangan sekitar. 'Seingatku bukannya tadi aku di lapangan?', pikirnya heran.

Dilihatnya punggung seseorang dan suara dentingan gelas dan sendok. Chanyeol berbalik lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk dan menatapnya bingung. Disodorkannya gelas yang berisi teh hangat tersebut, Baekhyun hanya menerimanya dalam diam.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari?", tanya yang lebih kecil memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol duduk di kusi samping ranjang lalu menjawab,"ya, kau pingsan makanya kubawa kemari. Apa kau baik-baik saja?".

"Aku sudah lebih baik, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu", Baekhyun menjawab datar namun sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak sarapan pagi tadi?"

"Kukira itu bukan urusanmu", Baekhyun menjawab datar.

"Kau pingsan, kalau aku tidak ada bagaimana jadinya kau?, Chanyeol berkata dingin.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau biarkan aku saja", Baekhyun berkata santai.

Chanyeol berdecak, "terserah". Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya diam, lebih baik seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak butuh bantuan siapapun, dia bisa mengerjakannya seorang diri.

.

"Dasar bocah pendek!", Chanyeol bergumam kesal sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya. "Kenapa sih dia jutek sekali, seperti titisan penyihir saja. Aish aku kesal!", Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak surai rambutnya. Untung saja koridor sedang sepi, bisa-bisa Chanyeol dikata orang gila saat ini.

Chanyeol sampai di depan kelasnya, mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya. "Permisi, Saem maaf saya terlambat".

Saem yang mengajar hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera duduk di tempatnya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung duduk di tempatnya, membuka buku pelajaran.

Netranya tidak sengaja jatuh ke tempat duduk Baekhyun, lalu dia hanya mendengus.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas diketuk, Baekhyun dengan wajah yang agak sedikit pucat masuk setelah meminta ijin seperti Chanyeol tadi.

Saat akan berjalan ke bangkunya, diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya fokus kepada buku pelajaran yang ada di atas mejanya.

Menghela nafas, Baekhyun duduk di samping Tao. Tao terlihat agak khawatir dan bertanya kenapa Baekhyun terlambat, namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menjawab tidak apa-apa.

Lapangan penuh dengan teriakan para siswi dari tribun penonton, saat ini latihan basket tengah berlangsung dan tentu saja para siswi tidak ingin tertinggal untuk menonton para pangeran mereka.

"Sehun pass!", Sehun menerima dengan baik bola yang dioper oleh Chanyeol, dengan lihai dia men _dribble_.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?", Kris menyeringai berusaha merebut bola yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, "menyingkirlah pak tua. Kai!". Tanpa melihat, Sehun langsung saja mengoper ke belakang.

Bola diterima oleh Jongin yang ada di belakang Sehun, lalu langsung menembak dari garis _three point_. Membuat Kris kecolongan karena Jongin tidak dijaga, bola melambung dan—

 _SRAKK_

"Wohooo!", Jongin berseru senang. Dia ber high five dengan Sehun, diikuti oleh teriakan para penonton yang ada di tribun. Hampr mirip seperti pertandingan besar saja.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menepuk punggung Kris, setelahnya mereka saling rangkul menuju pinggir lapangan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan mereka", yang berambut merah berbicara sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuknya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka", Kris mendengus.

"Tapi mereka tidak merengek bila aku berikan latihan tambahan"

"Aku sudah akan lulus, harus segera memilih kapten selanjutnya"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang akan lulus?"

"Loh memangnya kau akan lulus juga?", Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Chanyeol.

"Sialan!", Chanyeol memicing menatap sahabatnya. "Aku akan pulang duluan, Appa membutuhkan bantuanku", Chanyeol bergegas membereskan barangnya.

"Hm, sampaikan salamku pada Paman Park". Chanyeol hanya melambai singkat sambil berlalu keluar gerbang sekolah.

Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu kedai appanya, dilihatnya sang Appa sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat yang memakai seragam pelayan. Sepertinya dia adalah pelayan baru, pikir Chanyeol.

"Appa, kenapa memanggilku? Apa ada bahan makanan yang kurang?, Chanyeol menghampri ayahnya. Sadar atau tidak, wanita di sampingnya agak kaget dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Taehyung ada tugas, Seokjin sedang kerja kelompok. Jadi Appa tidak bisa membantunya, bantu adikmu itu Chanyeol", Tuan Park menjawab anaknya lalu beralih lag kepada wanita di samping putranya.

"Ah kenalkan, ini anakku yang paling sulung. Namanya Park Chanyeol", Chanyeol yang namanya disebut langsung membungkukkan badan sopan, bersamaan dengan wanita berbadan mungil itu.

"Anneyong, saya Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol melotot kaget. "B-Baekhyun?, ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan sesama.

Rambut yang dikuncir kuda, lalu seragam berwarna biru bergaris membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun sangat lucu dengan seragam pelayan itu, membuat Chanyeol agak gugup.

Baekhyun yang dipandangi seperti itu mulai risih, lalu dia segera izin kepada ayah Chanyeol untuk bekerja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo heran.

Tuan Park yang menyadari ekspresi bodoh putranya, menepuk belakang kepala anaknya membuat Chanyeol meringis menatap ayahnya.

"Appa!", Chanyeol memegang belakang kepalanya yang agak berdenyut.

"Wajahmu menggelikan, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dia salah satu teman sekelasku. Kenapa dia bisa bekerja di sini Appa?"

"Yah, Appa butuh karyawan. Dia datang masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, lalu dengan datarnya ingin menjadi pelayan. Padahal Appa sudah menolak, namun dia tetap memaksa. Jadi Appa terima saja dia bisa bekerja pulang sekolah, toh dia sangat imut sekali"

Chanyeol memicing menatap ayahnya, "jangan bilang Appa suka padanya. Sadar umur dong Appa!"

Tuan Park menatap malas dan hanya memukul kembali kepala belakang anaknya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, cepat bantu adikmu sana"

Chanyeol meringis kembali. "Yah Appa bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh?", teriaknya.

"Memangnya kau bisa lebih bodoh lagi?", Tuan Park menjawab dengan main-main sambil menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus dengan sebal.

Sejenak Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, oh itu dia! Sedang melayani salah seorang pelanggan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol menuju kasir, melihat adiknya Taehyung yang sedang belajar.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat...emmm", Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung atas hitungan yang dia buat.

"Wahh Taehyungie rajin sekali", Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam adiknya dari balik meja kasir.

Taehyung mendongak, memandang kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. "Hyung sudah pulang? Taehyung tadi menghitung tapi lupa, Hyung bantu Taehyung yaa", pintanya dengan suara kanak-kanak yang lucu.

Chanyeol gemas sekali lalu mengacak surai adiknya dan langsung duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Taehyung. "Yang mana?"

"Ini hyung ini, perkalian ini lalu dibagi, susah sekali kan Taehyung bisanya baru perkalian saja", Taehyung merengut lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu segera mengajari Taehyung, sesekali Taehyung akan menimpali dengan suara cemprengnya. Lalu kemudian setelah selesai, Taehyung akan bercerita tentang kejadian yang di alami di sekolahnya.

"Jungkook-ie cantik sekali hyung, dia duduk di samping Taehyung. Asalnya dari Jepang", Taehyung bercerita panjang lebar tentang Jungkook yang merupakan pndahan dari Jepang dengan muka yang memerah malu.

"Taehyung suka dengan Jungkook-ie", Chanyeol menggoda adiknya.

Taehyung hanya menutup wajahnya malu-malu, membuat Chanyeol terbahak-bahak atas reaksi yang ditunjunkkan adiknya.

Sampai suara lapar dari perut mungil Taehyung terdengar, lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Taehyungie lapar?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil memandang kakaknya, Chanyeol bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan.

Sedangkan Taehyung memperhatikan keadaan kedai yang sangat ramai, para pelayan mondar-mandir untuk sekedar mencatat pesanan dan membereskan meja.

Sampai mata sipitnya melihat noona pelayan yang cantik menuju meja kasir untuk mengambil pesanan pelanggan.

"Minseok noona, yang tadi itu siapa?", Taehyung kecil bertanya kepada sang penjaga kasir yang bertag nama Kim Minseok.

"Oh itu tadi namanya Baekhyun noona", Minseok menjawab sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bekerja.

"Noona cantik!", gumamnya.

"Hei siapa yang cantik?", Chanyeol meletakkan sepiring bulgogi kesukaan Taehyung yang terkejut karena suara Chanyeol.

"Hyung, noona itu cantik sekali hehe", Taehyung tersenyum malu sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh Baekhyun noona maksudmu? Eyy Taehyungie tadi bilang kalau Jungkook yang cantik, sekarang sudah tidak cantik lagi?"

Taehyung hanya mengedip polos, "aniya, lebih cantik Jungkook-ie hehehe".

"Nah sekarang makan"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mulai makan dengan senang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, melihat Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Cantik".

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yaudah segini aja dulu, less conflict iya emang. Udah mentok bener sampe sini ehe.

Mind to review? Thankyouu.

See you in next chapt!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya.**

 **Main Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other Cast: EXO dan yang lainnya menyusul**

 **Warning: TYPO! GS! School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan, membawa beberapa buku yang selesai dia baca. Istirahat makan siang masih 20 menit lagi, Baekhyun akan menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca saja di perpustakaan.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, membacanya dengan santai. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sana. Seorang yang bahkan tidak berani Baekhyun duga.

.

Suho berjalan cepat membawa laporan yang diminta oleh atasannya saat ini dengan raut wajah kesal, Siwon sangat tidak sabaran sekali. Pagi tadi rapat yang seharusnya dihadiri olehnya langsung diserahkan kepada Suho, membuat Suho yang harus mengatur segala sesuatunya sendiri.

Suho langsung saja membuka pintu, lalu menyerahkan map itu kepada Siwon yang sedang sibuk memeriksa sesuatu.

"Dimana sopan santunmu? Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?", tanya Siwon pedas tanpa melihat ke arah adiknya.

Ya, Siwon dan Suho memanglah kakak adik. Tidak ada yang tahu identitas mereka terlebih lagi di kantor, mereka menutup rapat tentang ini.

Ditanya sebegitu sinisnya oleh sang kakak hanya membuat Suho berdecih, perusahaan ini adalah milik keluarga mereka dan Siwon sebagai direktur utamanya.

"Berhentilah menambahkan pekerjaanmu padaku hyung, cih mentang-mentang kau bosnya jadi bisa seenaknya begitu?", balas Suho tak kalah sinis.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengurusi keluargaku", Siwon berkata santai sambil menatap adiknya.

Suho mengepalkan tangannya, kakaknya ini memang sangat keras kepala. "Kau tahu dia siapa, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Sadarlah hyung!".

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Sekarang pergilah", Siwon hanya menganggap angin lalu perkataan adiknya.

"Aku tetap akan membawanya", kemudian Suho keluar begitu saja dari ruangan kakaknya.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, lalu beralih ke bingkai foto di depannya. Sebuah potret dimana terdapat Siwon, lalu bocah laki-laki yang tampan—mirip sekali dengannya. Dan satu lagi, seorang bocah perempuan berambut pendek yang sangat manis, Siwon memandang lama foto itu.

Menahan rindu yang diam-diam dia simpan kepada si manis yang berada dalam foto tersebut.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan mendengarkan lagu melalui _ipod_ nya, jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke kedai ayahnya saja.

Saat akan menuju gerbang sekolah, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan sendiri. Dengan cepat dihampirinya si mungil.

"Hei Baek", Chanyeol menyapa sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik si tinggi di sampingnya, lalu bergumam—yang artinya Baekhyun menjawab sapaan Chanyeol.

"Mau ke kedai ya? Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana hehe", Chanyeol tersenyum konyol.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Sana ke kedai", Baekhyun menjawab datar.

"Loh kita kan bisa pergi bersama-sama ke sana, jadinya kau kan tidak sendirian", Chanyeol berkata polos.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, membuat Chanyeol juga berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku tahu kalau aku bekerja di kedai ayahmu dan juga teman sekelasmu, tapi Chanyeol-ssi kita tidak sebegitu dekatnya hingga pulang bersama. Aku bisa sendiri", jawab Baekhyun sarkas.

Chanyeol mengerjap lalu berkata, "woaah ini pertama kalinya kau berkata panjang dan menyebut namaku Baek. Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat ke kedai Appa".

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun, namun hanya menggenggam tangan si mungil. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah saja, dalam hati dia memaki bodohnya si Chanyeol ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata melihat interaksi keduanya. Membuat tangannya mengepal.

 _KLINGG_

Bel kedai berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu yang masuk, Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah menahan kesal. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Chanyeol mengikuti dengan wajah kusut. Oh kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Baiklah akan kujelaskan.

 _Baekhyun ditarik sampai halte bis, tidak hanya sampai situ saja. Chanyeol tetap menggandeng Baekhyun hingga menaiki bis, karenanya Baekhyun langsung saja melepas genggaman tangannya._

 _Chanyeol yang tersadar hanya mengangguk belakang kepalanya kikuk, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam makhluk menyebalkan di depannya._

 _Bis tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, membuat Baekhyun terhuyung dan Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Hanya memeluk, tapi efeknya luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. Karenanya setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung saja menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan keras._

 _Mengabaikan ringisan Chanyeol, Baekhyun cuek—tidak menanggapi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol kesal sendiri, kalau bukan karena dirinya pasti Baekhyun sudah jatuh, pikir Chanyeol sebal._

 _Setelahnya perjalanan menuju kedai sangat suram bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap berjalan seperti biasa namun Chanyeol yang tidak enak mengajaknya berbicara malah diacuhkannya. Padahal Chanyeol sudah minta maaf, hingga Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi._

" _Stop Chanyeol, suaramu seperti Ahjussi. Berhenti berbicara oke", ucap Baekhyun kejam._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengumpat dalam hati._

Hari ini Baekhyun bekerja seperti biasanya, dan Chanyeol menjaga mesin kasir. Minseok sedang libur hari ini.

Seorang pelanggan dengan jas kerja rapi masuk dan Baekhyun dengan sigap melayaninya. "Selamat datang, apakah Anda sudah siap memesan?"

"Hai sayang, aku memesan dirimu", jawab pelanggan itu menggoda.

Baekhyun melotot, lalu saat menyadari pemilik suara ini. Baekhyun hanya berdecak sebal.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?"

Suho hanya tertawa pelan lalu melihat Baekhyun genit. "Ingin makan, bersama keponakanku tersayang".

"Berhentilah bermain-main oppa, aku sedang bekerja", Baekhyun menatap sepupunya tajam.

Chanyeol melihat interaksi keduanya, namun dia hanya mengamati dalam diam.

Suho memegang tangan Baekhyun lembut. "Ayo tinggal bersamaku, Yixing mengkhawatirkanmu".

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, lalu melepaskan tangannya. "Berhentilah, biarkan aku sendiri. Aku cukup mampu hidup sendiri". Baekhyun sudah akan pergi namun Suho tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya, Suho sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Permisi, apa yang Anda lakukan?", Park Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap tajam Suho, melirik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar akan situasi langsung saja melepaskan tangan Suho darinya, lalu berkata tenang. "Kita bisa makan lain waktu jika kau tidak keberatan"

Suho menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu berkata dengan nada jahil. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa baby".

Setelahnya Suho pergi meninggalkan kedai, menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang melotot dan lelaki di sebelahnya yang melongo.

"Itu tadi siapa?", Chanyeol berkata kepada Baekhyun.

"Sepupuku", Baekhyun menjawab jengkel lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya, sungguh melelahkan melakukan pekerjaan dan bersekolah secara bersamaan. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengeluh, da sendiri yang memutuskan hal ini.

Baekhyun terlalu lelah hingga terlelap, tidak sempat berganti baju. Untungnya Baekhyun sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya.

" _Onichan, aku mau ikut", si kecil Baekhyun merengek._

 _Orang yang di panggil Onichan hanya mengangguk, lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat senang, mereka berjalan dengan riang. Saat akan menyebrang jalan, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju arah mereka._

" _XIAN!", Baekhyun menutup matanya takut sampai yang dia ingat hanya seseorang yang memeluknya dan suara ambulans._

Baekhyun terbangun dengan keringat dingin, dia memegang dadanya lalu mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mimpi itu datang lagi—mimpi yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur tenang. Mimpi yang membuat dia selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, Baekhyun menekuk lututnya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Terisak.

"Maafkan aku"

.

Chanyeol bersiul menuju lapangan basket, memasang wajah ramah ke siapa saja yang menyapanya. Kris duduk dengan melihat serius ponselnya, tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Sedang apa? Serius sekali"

Kris mengantongi kembali ponselnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Mereka kembali hening, sampai yang bersurai pirang berbicara kembali.

"Kau sekelas dengan Baekhyun kan?"

Chanyeol agaknya terkejut, tidak biasanya Kris seperti ini.

"Yah begitulah, tumben sekali kau bertanya tentangnya", Chanyeol menjeda. "Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul, Chanyeol mendecih. "Berhentilah menyukainya, dia itu sepert Sehun yang versi perempuan. Sarkas dan jutek".

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri", Kris berkata santai. Chanyeol diam, lalu berkata sebal. "Aku tidak tertarik dengannya!".

Sedangkan Kris hanya mendecih.

Chanyeol larut dalam pikirannya, benar kan dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol agak telat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sangat cantk, namun banyak perempuan lain yang lebih cantik dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu sebal dengan Baekhyun, dia sangat pelit bicara dan angkuh menurutnya.

Ya benar, Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

Sampai suara peluit pelatih membuyarkan lamunannya, Chanyeol memilih tidak memperdulikannya. Chanyeol harus fokus karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertandingan besar.

.

Baekhyun sedang memilih eskrim di lemari pendingin supermarket, bahan makanan di apartemennya habis dan mau tidak Baekhyun harus membeli kebutuhannya. Baekhyun mengatur keuangannya sendiri, walaupun Suho sudah memberinya kartu kredit namun Baekhyun tidak pernah menggunakannya. Kartu itu masih tersimpan apik di laci lemarinya.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap mengambil eskrim stroberi yang tinggal satu, bersamaan dengan uluran tangan kecil yang juga memegang cup eskrim tersebut.

Baekhyun menoleh, anak kecil itu pun menoleh. Baekhyun agaknya familiar dengan wajah anak kecil ini.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau eskrim stroberi?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah memerah malu.

Baekhyun mengambil cup es krim stroberi yang tinggal satu tersebut lalu memberikannya pada anak kecil menggemaskan di sampingnya.

"Ini, apa kau sendirian?", anak kecil itu menggeleng.

"Hyung—"

"Taehyungie!", Chanyeol terengah sembari menghampiri Taehyung. Chanyeol yang sibuk memilih snack tidak menyadari kalau Taehyung lepas dari pengawasannya. "Aku mencarimu, jangan suka pergi sendirian".

Taehyung hanya merengut menatap kakaknya. "Tae mau eskrim, hyung. Noona memberikannya untuk Taehyung".

Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain disamping Taehyung, mengenakan hoodie berwarna biru dengan celana piyama bergambar beruang-beruang kecil. Namun saat melihat wajahnya, ternyata itu Baekhyun.

Penampilan yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah bayangkan, Baekhyun terlihat seperti bocah yang tersasar. Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

"Apa lihat-lihat?", Baekhyun bertanya galak.

Chanyeol menggeleng polos lalu menggandeng Taehyung. "Tidak ada, jangan galak-galak Byun".

"Baekhyun noona bisa makan bersama Tae, kan es krim stroberinya tinggal satu", Taehyung berkata dengan suara yang lucu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke si mungil.

"Tidak usah, untuk Taehyung saja", Baekhyun berkata sesudah berjongkok lalu tersenyum manis pada Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengerjap, melihat senyum dan suara Baekhyun yang lembut membuatnya merinding. _Sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi manis begitu_ , pikirnya konyol.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau akan ku traktir es krim", Baekhyun mendongak mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Hm! Benar, hyung harus membelikan noona eskrim yang banyak. Noona mau kan?", Taehyung menimpali.

Baekhyun awalnya ingin menolak, namun karena Taehyung berkata seperti itu membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau hanya bisa mengangguk.

Berdiri sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Terserah saja".

Setelah itu Chanyeol menggandeng Taehyung kembali untuk membayar belanjaannya dan segera pulang, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama tapi Baekhyun pasti menolaknya.

Taehyung melambai lucu, "Sampai jumpa noonaa".

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Saat sudah melihat mereka pergi, Baekhyun kembali mencari bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya lalu segera pulang.

Dia ingin segera memasak karena dia sudah sangat lapar.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, Taehyung berteriak sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku pulaaang".

Seokjin yang berada di ruang tamu hanya bertanya santai. "Hyung temanmu yang kopi susu itu berkunjung".

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata adiknya hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa?"

"Sehun hyung dan Kai hyung", jawab Seokjin sambil mencari snack kesukaannya di plastik belanjaan Chanyeol.

"Aku mendengarmu bocah", Kai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin memasang wajah tak berdosa miliknya dan mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Aku ini tampan, sexy bukan kopi", Kai mencibir kesal.

"Hyung sendiri sadar kalau seperti kopi, padahal aku tidak menyebut namamu tadi", Seokjin menjawab santai.

"Ho! Berani sekali kau, sudah siap tanding rupanya", Kai menatap Seokjin remeh.

"Kali ini kau akan kalah hyung", Seokjin menyeringai.

"Dimana Sehun?, Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kai.

Kai hanya mendengus dan berkata jengkel. "Bayi besar itu sedang merajuk di kamarmu".

Dan setelahnya terjadilah kegaduhan di ruang Tv dimana Kai dan Seokjin sedang sibuk bermain PSP. Selalu seperti ini, dan si kecil Taehyung yang berada di sana sedari perdebatan itu terjadi hanya menonton sambil memakan eskrimnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memang biasanya saat besok libur malamnya Kai maupun Sehun akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bermain sampai larut maupun menginap, Tuan Park tidak keberatan karena senang rumahnya akan semakin ramai.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya, menemui Sehun yang katanya Kai sedang merajuk. Terkadang Chanyeol bingung, Sehun layaknya seperti bocah bila sudah berurusan dengan kekasihnya. Dan Sehun akan kabur ke rumahnya untuk bercerita panjang lebar, hancur sudah _image_ Sehun yang terkenal _cool_ itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak keberatan akan itu, Sehun maupun Kai sudah dianggapnya seperti seorang adik.

"Oi oi bangun, kalau mau tidur sana di rumahmu saja", Chanyeol menendang kaki Sehun yang tiduran menelungkup di kasurnya.

Sehun hanya diam lalu menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol, ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol merinding.

"Hyung, Luhan marah lagi padaku", adunya seperti anak kecil yang direbut permennya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus bersiap mendengar cerita Sehun beserta rengekannya, menyiapkan minuman dan snack di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku siap"

Dan dimulailah segala rengekan Sehun tentang Luhan, diwarnai dengan kegaduhan di ruang Tv juga suara teriakan Taehyung yang ikut meramaikannya.

Malam yang indah.

.

Seseorang mengawasi sebuah apartemen dari balik kaca mobilnya, sudah sejak lama dia diam-diam seperti ini. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak, namun melihatnya baik-baik saja membuatnya lega.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi", bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **GIMANA?!** Makin bosen ya? Iya emang ini cerita kok jad makin bosen, saya nulisnya udah rada ga mood/?

Apakah kalian ingin tetap saya melanjutkannya?

Silahkan tulis kritik dan sarannya di kolom review! Thank you! :D


End file.
